Happy Birthday
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot -27 B'Dae fic- 14 October, the day where our Vongola Decimo is born, Hibari Kyouya forgotten that day, what does he do? 1827.


**Happy Birthday**

Shiroi: Holy Shit! I've finally got this thing out! -.-'''

Shana: Yes, you placed this in front of your assignment…

Shiroi: So? I'm almost done with it anyway, plus the deadline for that is tomorrow midnight, and deadline for this is today… Actually yesterday in you go according to Singapore's date… T_T' I fail…

Shana: … Yeah, we fail… Celine beat us this time…

Summary: 14 October, the day where our Vongola Decimo is born, Hibari Kyouya forgotten that day, what does he do?

Pairings: Established 1827, onesided 6927, implication of others.

Rating: T for cursing.

Warnings: BoyxBoy love. OOC-ness… and crappy-ness… I really think so… T_T'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's © to Amano Akira-sensei and 'Happy Birthday' is © to BoA.

Timeline: Third Year of Middle School and a few months after they had returned from TYL! Can be set after 'Kiss The Rain'.

Shiroi: Usual rule for lyrics, and usual rule, no romaji. I'll give you guys the link though :D  
www(dot)jpopasia(dot)com(slash)lyrics(slash)22916(slash)boa(slash)happy-birthday(dot)html . This time the lyrics are first followed by the story, couldn't find a place to place them correctly.

See you in footnotes for updates :D And sorry if the lyrics don't seem to fit to the scenario. :D

* * *

待ちわびたHAPPY BIRTHDAY　届かない　I LOVE YOU  
今日の君わ何に知ってるかな  
ずっとそばいたかったたのにな

I'm tired of waiting HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I can't reach you I LOVE YOU  
I wonder if you know that,  
I was always close to you.

いつでも二人　はさいでた　見つめ合ってた  
言葉なくても　大丈夫　そう思えた

It was always the two of us, merrily staring at each other.  
I had thought that it was fine without words.

君とした　約束を  
君わ憶えてるかな  
あの頃の願いわそのままで

I wonder if you still remember,  
the promise we made with each other?  
The wish that time still remains unchanged.

まだ春が来るね　街中が光る  
プレゼントを　選びたかった　君を想いながら  
待ちわびたHAPPY BIRTHDAY　届かない　I LOVE YOU  
今日の君わ微笑んでるかな  
ずっとそばにいたかったのにな

Once again, spring is coming. The middle of the street is shining.  
I chose a present while thinking of you.  
I'm tired of waiting HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I can't reach you I LOVE YOU  
I wonder if you're smiling today,  
although I'm always by your side.

後どれくらい時間だけ流れていけば  
楽になるかな忘れ去ってしまうのかな？

As time flows after,  
will it become easier, or will it be forgotten?

傷ついた記憶さえ　もう少し　憶えているよ  
君だけをただ　見つめていた季節

If a little bad memory is remembered,  
it will be a season spent watching you.

お祝いわいつも　二人でしてたね  
君の夢を　一緒に見あげてた　叶えてあげたかった  
心から　HAPPY BIRTHDAY 独りきりI MISS YOU  
いつか夢が咲き始めるとき  
そばにいて見たかったのにな

Celebrations were always between the two of us.  
We seen your dreams together and were always prayed that it would come true for you.  
From my heart, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, all alone I MISS YOU.  
When your dreams start to blossom someday,  
I want to be by your side to see it.

まだ春が来るね　街中が光る  
プレゼントを　選びたかった　君を想いながら  
待ちわびたHAPPY BIRTHDAY　届かない　I LOVE YOU  
今日の君わ微笑んでるかな  
ずっと幸せい折ってるから

Once again, spring is coming. The middle of the street is shining.  
I chose a present while thinking of you.  
I'm tired of waiting HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I can't reach you I LOVE YOU  
I wonder if you're smiling today,  
because I'm always praying for your happiness.

--

Hibari stared at the calendar, pale fingers halting in buttoning his shirt, how the hell could he have forgotten the day?! He glared hard at the red marking, willing it to disappear.

But alas, it didn't, and the Cloud Guardian felt like it was mocking him.

14 October

Today is Tsunayoshi's birthday, his 15th birthday to be exact (1). Groaning, he quickly finished off the rest of the buttons, almost mixing them up and finally draping his Discipline Committee jacket over himself. He bought the present and ordered the cake (Sasagawa Kyoko's advice on the shop), but the problem was with the wrapping. It takes him hours just do complete a wrapping process. Also, he doesn't have enough time to collect the cake at all!

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird landed on his calendar, it's black, beady eyes stared at the marking that said 'Tsunayoshi's Birthday' in Japanese. The yellow pompom bird then chirped cheerfully to Hibari, "Tsuna's birthday, Tsuna's birthday!" It's owner groaned, like he needed to be reminded again, by his own pet bird no less. Hibari glanced at the clock, 7 in the morning (2), good which means he has enough time to wrap Tsunayoshi's present before school starts at 9.

He frowned, at least he hoped. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number. A slightly sleepy voice answered him.

"Yes Kyou-san?"

"Tetsu, I need you to get something for me on your way to school."

--

Sawada Tsunayoshi yawned as he came out of the bathroom, looked at the calendar, the date didn't really strike him until he took another look.

14 October, isn't that his birthday?!

Sighing, he got dressed and went out of the room, not like anyone's going to remember his birthday anymore since Reborn came. He sulked slightly as he accidentally tripped and toppled down the stairs.

"Ouch!" he groaned as he landed on his bottom, this was just not his day.

"Ara, Ohayou Tsu-kun! We're started eating already; if you don't eat quickly you're going to be late!" Sawada Nana said with her usual smile and Tsuna sat down numbly.

'_So, they didn't remember after all…'_ he thought as he dug into the white rice and miso soup on the table, too engulfed in his thoughts to even notice Reborn's smirk or stare. The Sun Arcobaleno nodded slightly to himself before turning his attention back to Bianchi, who had another mouth of rice ready for him.

--

Hibari cursed as the paper cut into his thumb, drawing blood. He had spend the last hour trying to get the damn thing right, but he always ended up either tearing the paper, making the box look ugly by lumping the paper together with tape or just getting a paper cut.

He looked at the clock, 8.15, and cursed again as he reached for the piece of the blasted, damn torturous orange starry paper and folded it, silently wishing that this time it would turn out right.

He jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door, "come in." he said and Kusakabe walked in with a box in hand. Setting the box carefully in front of Hibari, he nodded, "Kyou-san, the collection is complete, and should I ask Sawada Tsunayoshi to see you before class start?" The Vongola Cloud Guardian frowned, "don't, tell him to see me during lunch and to not bring Gokudera Hayato or Yamamoto Takeshi along." The last part was hissed out slightly and Kusakabe nodded.

--

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Jyuudaime, and happy birthday!" Gokudera grinned as he held up a large square box (Think around 30x30x30), "present from me and Baseball-freak!" Tsuna sweat dropped as he look at the box, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, you guys didn't have to do this…" _'Mum doesn't remember, but my friends do…' _he smiled inwardly.

"Yes we have, Jyuudaime!"

"Maa, just accept it, Tsuna."

"Hiii?! Yamamoto is saying so too?!"

"Yeah, well, we did buy this present together, so just accept it kay?" he pat the Decimo on the back and Tsuna nodded, taking the large box from Gokudera. The Storm Guardian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Tsuna-san! Good Morning desu!" He stiffened and Gokudera's right eye twitched. Miura Haru appeared in front of them a moment later, by now, Gokudera was ready to 'eliminate' annoyance on his Tenth's orders.

"O…Ohayou Haru." The brunette nodded and held up a pink, sparkly box, "here Tsuna-san! Happy Birthday desu!"

"Uhh… Thanks?"

"You stupid woman, you gave Jyuudaime a pink present?!" Gokudera shouted, glaring daggers at Haru.

"Hahii?! I'm not stupid Gokudera-san, it's just a pink wrapper!"

"Calm down Haru, Gokudera-kun!" he stopped when his Rain Guardian laughed beside him, "just drop it, Tsuna and let them quarrel, it's kinda funny to look at actually."

"Yamamoto…"

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun!" Sasagawa Kyoko walked up, smiling, Tsuna nodded in response.

"Morning to the EXTREME, Sawada!" He sweat dropped at his Sun Guardian's greeting, "Morning… Onii-san, Kyoko-chan."

"Morning Yamamoto, Haru and Tako-head." That sure broke Gokudera's quarrel with Haru and the Storm glared at Ryohei.

"Who the fuck are you calling Tako-head you Lawn-head?!" he glared and Ryohei and the latter glared back, not backing down from the challenge. Tsuna was quick to react and stepped between them, "please stop, Onii-chan, Gokudera-kun!" The Storm and Sun Guardian did so reluctantly.

Kyoko tapped him on the shoulders and smiled; "from me and onii-chan" she held out a dark blue wrapped box, it was the most nicely wrapped amongst all the presents up till now.

"And I think we should get to school now and stop the commotion here…" she added as an after thought and Tsuna looked at the time on her watch, "AH! It's so late already?! Kyouya's not going to forgive us if we're late!"

"Hahii! Haru's got to go too! See ya Tsuna-san!" Haru waved and ran off towards Midori Middle School.

Gokudera snorted as they ran, "yes that bastard's not going to forgive us, but he's going to forgive Jyuudaime no matter what!" Tsuna sweat dropped, almost tripping over his birthday presents. Ryohei reached out his hand and grabbed the overly large box from the small framed boy. He glared at Gokudera "What's with the deal of such a big box, you idiot Tako-head?!" Tsuna sworn that his Storm Guardian blushed before retorting, "shut up you Lawn-head! What I give Jyuudaime is none of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it…"

"Can we just get to school already?!" Tsuna whined, refusing to listen to his Sun and Storm Guardian quarreling over his ears.

"Yes, Sorry Jyuudaime."

"Gomen, Sawada."

Tsuna sighed; this was just not his day.

Surprisingly, they made it to the campus on time, when Tsuna looked around, Hibari was there at all. "Hey, did you guys see Kyouya?" Gokudera blinked and looked around too, "nope, I don't see that bastard, shouldn't he be coming out to greet Jyuudaime or something?!"

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna turned to the voice, "ah, Kusakabe-san! Morning!" The older stop and nodded, "Kyou-san says to meet him during lunch… and do you need a place to put all those things?" he added as an after thought seeing the amount of presents that Tsuna's Guardian's were carrying.

Tsuna nodded, "if that's not too much trouble…" Kusakabe then got the other Discipline Committee members to take the load off the Guardian's hands. But Gokudera insisted on following Tsuna to place the stuff, so Tsuna being Tsuna, he agreed.

"Kusakabe-san, may I ask what is Kyouya doing?" Tsuna asked, truly curious. Gokudera snorted, "that bastard probably didn't get you a present and didn't dare to face you, Jyuudaime…"

Tsuna sighed, "I don't mind even if you guys didn't get presents, just remembering my birthday is enough, Gokudera-kun…" The Storm Guardian frowned, obviously not agreeing with it.

"We're here," Kusakabe opened the door to the Meeting Room, Tsuna looked around, "Kusakabe-san, are you sure we can put the things here? I mean…" the older nodded and smiled, "it's okay, Kyou-san does own the school after all." _'That sounds so wrong…' _Tsuna thought, "Okay then, I'll place them here."

"Oh, and to Sawada-san's question, Kyou-san wouldn't let me say anything about it… so yeah…" the DC Vice-Chair finished it off a little lamely. Tsuna smiled, "nah it's alright, I'll find out during lunch anyway…"

"Right, and you better get to class."

"Okay, see you Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna waved cheerfully and dragging Gokudera, who was still grumbling about 'show off anti-social bastard'.

Kusakabe smiled, "Sawada-san is such a good boyfriend to Kyou-san…"

"Vice-Chair, should we move all these into the Reception room?" he nodded, slightly disappointed that he couldn't continue dwelling on Tsuna and Hibari's relationship, "later."

--

Hibari sighed as he stared at the present; Orange wrapper? Check. Ribbon? Check. Good, he nodded to himself, sighing and leaning back to the chair, he looked at the clock. 10.45, still a long way to lunch. He sighed and closed his eyes.

A small nap wouldn't hurt.

--

When Hibari awoke to the bell, he stared at the clock, 12 noon. Shit, it was lunch already. He quickly jumped up, cleared the rubbish wrapping paper into the bin, got the cake from the refrigerator and begun to undo the ribbon to the box when a knock came.

"Kyouya, are you in there?" Hibari panicked slightly, ripped the ribbon off and opened the box. Knocking his hand against the table in the process, he cursed and used his Vongola ring to light a purple flame on the candle. (OMG Purple flame! –heart-)

Done, he smiled, "yes, come in, Tsunayoshi."

--

Tsuna grinned as he looked at the clock, 5 minutes to lunch. Kyoko sensed his excitement beside him and whispered, "Tsuna-kun, you look as if you're a child on Christmas, is something happening at lunch?" The Sky Holder nodded, "I'm going to see Kyouya!" his grin became wider, "ahh, I see." Kyoko smiled, "good for you."

Rrrrring! The bell made both of them jump, and once the teacher was out of class, they stared at each other and burst out laughing. "You should have seen your expression!" she exclaimed, holding her sides and Tsuna laughed, "yours too, Kyoko-chan!" He paused, and Kyoko stopped too.

"Yes Tsuna-kun?"

"No, it's just that, it's been such a long time since I've laughed this much with you." The blonde nodded, "yeah, previously it was when we were ten years in the future right?" he nodded. Kyoko look at the clock, "well, I think Hibari-san is waiting for you, so you better go!"

"Okay!" with that, the Vongola Decimo dashed out of the door, leaving a grinning Yamamoto and Kyoko with a grumbling Gokudera.

As he ran, he looked outside and smiled, _'the sky is nice today'_ he thought and reached the Reception Room.

"Kyouya, are you in there?" he knocked and heard bumping noises, followed by Hibari cursing, _'what is he doing in there?!'_ "Yes, come in, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned the knob and entered, blinking when a purple flame met his eye, 'a cloud flame? On a candle?' he looked at Kyouya who was holding the cake with a small smile. "Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna grinned and almost glomped him if it wasn't for the cake.

"Thank you Kyouya!" Tsuna took the cake, set it onto the table and immediately jumped his lover. Causing Hibari to let out a startled yelp and fall onto the black couch. Tsuna giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Really, thank you."

Hibari smiled, but grimaced slightly as Tsuna applied pressure on his thumb.

"Kyouya?" he nodded, "Tsunayoshi, my thumb, could you please stop pressing it?"

"What happened?!"

"Paper cut." He answered, coughing away his embarrassment.

"… huh?"

"I was wrapping your present and I got a paper cut alright?" he grumbled and Tsuna grinned, he knew that Hibari's gift wrapping skills were close to zero. But he still put in the effort.

"Erm, okay… so where is the gift?" the prefect gestured to the table and Tsuna got off him to take a closer look at it. It was very nicely wrapped and Tsuna could say that this is Hibari's best work.

"So… Is it okay?" Tsuna nodded, "it's perfect!" he then noticed the pile of presents on the left, "why are they here? I thought I left them in the Meeting room?" the older shrugged, "Kusakabe brought them here, we can open them later, but for now we can eat the cake." The Decimo nodded, after the birthday song, wish and blowing of candle, Tsuna thought the cake tasted familiar.

"Hmm… I've had this cake before…"

"You have?"

"Kyoko-chan."

"Ah, Sasagawa Kyoko gave me the shop."

"Oh, no wonder, girls seems to love their cakes a lot." Tsuna muttered thoughtfully. Then look at Kyouya, "can we open the gifts now?" Kyouya smirked, "you are such a child." Tsuna nodded, "so?"

Hibari laughed, "nah, nothing."

Kyoko and Ryohei gave him a watch, Haru gave him a tuna photo frame. Hibari gave him a black jacket with the orange numbers '27' on it. But it was Gokudera and Yamamoto's gift that surprised him.

Hibari smirked as he stared at the thing in the large box, Tsuna's mouth fell open.

"Is he serious?" he asked and Hibari nodded, "I think it would look nice on you."

It was a Lolita maid uniform, a very _cute_ Gothic Lolita maid uniform.

Tsuna almost fainted and Hibari's smirk grew, "Hey Tsunayoshi, do you want to skip the classes after lunch?"

After lunch was Maths, so Tsuna answered yes and immediately regretted it.

"Kyouya…. You." His Cloud Guardian smirked and locked the door. "Tsunayoshi, wear it."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!! I KNEW IT!"

So, on 14 of October, everyone from the Discipline Committee heard –cough-noises-cough- coming out from the Reception Room. No one was foolish enough to knock on the door and ask, or risk being bitten to death.

-終わり; Owari-

-Extra- 

Tsuna grumbled as Hibari smirked beside him, if one looked closely, they could see that Tsuna was limping.

When he opened the door to his home, he almost fell on his butt with shock.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!" Everyone was there, including Dino, the Kokuyo gang, his friends and his guardians.

"Why?"

"Idiot Tsuna, today is your birthday! So we're here to celebrate your birthday!" Reborn frowned.

"But I thought you guys…" Nana giggled, "silly Tsu-kun, do you think we'd really forget?"

"Hiiiiiiii?"

Gokudera immediately dashed in front of him, "I'm sorry Jyuudaime for giving you that as a Birthday present, but I just thought that it was cute and…" Tsuna smiled, "don't worry Gokudera-kun… I don't like to say it but I did have fun…" he blushed at the thought.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Hibari glared at the male illusionist and Mukuro immediately hugged Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead.

"Kamikorosu!" Hibari hissed and took out his tonfa, Mukuro smirked and accepted the fight by taking out his trident.

"Hiiii! Stop! Kyouya! Mukuro!"

But none of them did.

* * *

1. I don't know his real age, so I wrote 15. :D

2. It's actually kinda late for me, but it's considered early in Japan, I think…

Shiroi: … I suck, and yes there is no lemon, no time to do one. Plus the storyline just suck, I got author's block half way.

Shana: So it sucks… forgive us…

Shiroi: Right, I think, by the end of Wednesday, I should have 2nd Chapter of 'Meri Kuri' and 1st Chapter of 'Life' up. If I don't… Well, meaning I'm busy… So bear with me please? Thank you :D

Shana: -cough- right. We would like to wish Tsuna a happy –late- birthday! お誕生日おめでとう

Shiroi: So… R&R please? This just doesn't make sense anymore… so you're free to criticize it, but flames will be used to cook instant noodles for me :D THANK YOU!


End file.
